new_stickmen_2016fandomcom-20200215-history
Zurax
Zurax is an antagonist who serves as one of Nightmare's allies. He first appeared in Episode 39. Character Info Zurax is one of Nightmare's allies who protects and fights for him. He is a very powerful and focused fighter who has the power of telekinesis, so he can lift and move objects using his mind. Zurax has been around for as long as Nightmare, he witnessed the death of him way back when it was 2030. However, using the power of magic, he stopped himself from aging. Ever since, Zurax encased and guarded Nightmare's soul in an ancient shrine located deep in the Forest of Fear. It wasn't until 2108 when he would decide to resurrect Nightmare and attempt to shroud Earth in darkness again. Zurax is a person who shows no respect to anyone other than his allies. He will most likely kill those who do not worship him or Nightmare, however, he shows respect and is very loyal to his allies. He likes to surprise people with surprise attacks and sudden movements. Zurax has feelings for his allies, however after Phantom betrayed him, he is looking forward to killing the traitor. Season 2 Sometime during the war against the protagonists, Zurax joined the battle and lifted Steve using his telekinesis, sending him flying through the air. He then continued to fight the good guys, until Phantom and Snapjaw retreated to activate the Death Machine which would cloud the Earth's skies in darkness. Later when Pete, Super Jack and many others stormed Nightmare's fortress, Zurax was the last opponent until they fought Nightmare himself. Hunter attacked him, but Zurax dodged the attack, then Super Jack and Mr. McMagic attacked him together. Zurax used all his skills against the two heroes, but he ultimately was defeated by the alliance of the heroes, but lived on. Season 3 Zurax returned and interfered with Pookie and The Assassin's duel in their dojo by using his telekinesis to remove both Pookie's eyes and arms, so Zurax is responsible for Pookie being a cyborg now. Later, Zurax retreated and later joined the war between Dr. Madd and the protagonists. He battled Zyclic, but was distracted by the surrounding battles. Zyclic then attacked Zurax from behind and severely wounded him with a powerful plasma blast. Zurax had luckily survived the attack, so he lived on. Season 4 Zurax once again returned to the shrine and resurrected Snapjaw and Nightmare so that they can escape Earth before Shade destroys it, however, they encountered Darkfire and Rasmus and had a short battle. Zurax and Snapjaw were ordered by Nightmare to attack and kill the two, but were then ordered to retreat as time was short until the end of the planet. Powers & Abilities * Telekinesis * Levitation * Teleportation * Apportation Trivia * Zurax is heavily based off of Ermac from the Mortal Kombat video game franchise. Both have green eyes, wear red/black clothing, and have telekinesis which appear green. * Zurax is the one who made himself, Phantom, Snapjaw and Nightmare stop aging. * Zurax is very tough, as he has survived many fatal attacks. * Zurax is one of Ghost's top 5 favorite characters. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists